Precious,
by kuncipintu
Summary: L. Light. Head Quarter. Tengah malam. Ada banyak hal yang bisa Light dapatkan malam itu ...


**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

_**Mengambil setting dimana Light hilang ingatan akan Death Note. No chain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please enjoy ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[Head Quarter, 01.08 a.m]**

**M**alam ini Tokyo hujan—lagi. Beberapa hari terakhir ini hujan terlalu sering mampir ke Ibukota Jepang tersebut, membuat temperatur disana sedikit menurun.

Ryuzaki masih duduk—jongkok—di depan layar besar yang menampilkan abjad berbentuk sederhana. 'L'. Entah sudah berapa lama Ryuzaki bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ya, sedikitpun.

Head Quarter sudah sangat sepi sekarang.

Terakhir kali Ryuzaki mendengar suara adalah ketika Matsuda mengajaknya makan malam bersama—yang sudah pasti ditolaknya. Itu enam jam yang lalu. Ryuzaki berani bertaruh tidak ada manusia lain selain dirinya di bangunan itu.

Sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan yang samar-samar.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan mengganjal yang aneh di dada Ryuzaki. Dingin.

Tidak apa-apa.

Toh, Ryuzaki sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan hal itu.

Ryuzaki menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tiramisu yang belum disentuhnya dari tadi. Alih-alih memakannya, Ryuzaki malah memainkan potongan kue super manis itu.

Ryuzaki bosan.

Bukan. Bukan bosan dengan kue di depannya. Ia hanya… bosan.

Mata obsidian kelamnya terarah pada jendela. Memperhatikan air hujan yang berlomba mencapai tanah lebih dulu.

Lagi. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Ryuzaki tidak tahu apa namanya dan penyebabnya. Tapi rasa itu sangat tidak nyaman.

.

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 01.20 a.m]**

**S**udah lewat sepuluh menit sejak air hujan menjadi hal yang menarik untuk diperhatikan oleh Ryuzaki. Tangan pucatnya menyendok tiramisu yang sudah puas diacak-acaknya dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Ryuzaki?" sebuah suara bening yang familiar nyata menyentakkan Ryuzaki dari lamunannya. Namun tubuhnya tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Matanya mengerling sekilas pada sosok bersurai madu yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"…"

"Atau kau memang tidak tidur?" pemuda itu berbasa-basi sambil beranjak ke kursi di sebelah Ryuzaki.

Tangannya meraih secangkir teh yang belum disentuh Ryuzaki. Menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Itu teh saya, Light-kun …" gumam Ryuzaki hampir tidak terdengar.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah rupawannya sedikit mengkerut. Ryuzaki yang tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi itu menahan geli dan rasa aneh di perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tahan minum teh semanis ini, sih?" protesnya lirih. Ryuzaki tidak menjawab.

Beberapa menit hening.

"Light-kun … kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Ryuzaki, berbasa-basi seperti pemuda tadi.

"Menurutmu? Sekarang hujan deras, Ryuzaki …"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Light-kun tidak pulang dari tadi?"

"Hey, kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu, Light-kun …"

"Aku tadi ketiduran, dan waktu aku bangun sudah hujan deras. Kau masih menyuruhku pulang kalau begitu?"

"Tidak, Light-kun. Saya tidak ingin Light-kun sakit … akan sangat merepotkan …"

"Aku tidak semudah itu lumpuh, asal kau tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Light-kun tidak menerobos hujan dan pulang sekarang?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak senang kalau aku ada di dekatmu, eh?" nada suara Light naik setingkat. Ryuzaki kembali tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan hujan yang semakin deras.

Light beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Light-kun mau kemana? Apa Light-kun mau tidur lagi?"

Light menoleh sekilas, melirik mata besar hitam itu sesaat.

"Tidak. Aku mau membuat teh, teh yang normal," sahut Light tersenyum kecil. Ryuzaki tidak menghiraukannya. Senyum Light hilang sepersekon detik kemudian.

"Apa Light-kun akan ke dapur?"

"Retoris, Ryuzaki."

"Kalau begitu, tolong ambilkan saya strawberry shortcake yang ada di lemari es, Light-kun … dan toples gula saya di lemari …"

Light baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Ryuzaki kembali berkata,

"Terimakasih, Light-kun …"

Light pun berlalu dengan tampang jengkel yang melekat sempurna di wajahnya.

.

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 01.45 a.m]**

**B**eberapa menit kemudian, Light telah kembali dengan nampan berisi potongan besar kue, toples berisi balok-balok gula, dan secangkir teh yang—kelihatannya—masih panas.

Light meletakkan nampannya di meja yang terletak di depan detektif ternama—yang sekarang kembali melakukan hobi terbarunya, memperhatikan hujan.

Ryuzaki menoleh. "Terimakasih, Light-kun." Gumamnya pelan. Namun masih terdengar di telinga Light.

"Hn," jawabnya acuh.

Keduanya lalu larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sampai terdengar kecipak air dari cangkir teh Ryuzaki.

Light menghela nafas sambil menatap cangkir itu bosan.

"Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Ryuzaki? Padahal aku sudah cukup bahagia melihatmu memandang hujan tanpa menyentuh gula-gulamu itu."

"Ah, Light-kun memperhatikan saya, ternyata …" sahut Ryuzaki. Tangannya yang tertutup kaos putih sederhana masih sibuk bermain dengan balok gula.

"Tidak, bukan begitu—hanya saja—aish! Aku tidak memperhatikanmu." Entah kenapa Light jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ya, ya … Saya tahu itu, Light-kun … Saya hanya bercanda." Ryuzaki menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

Light memandang Ryuzaki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hey, Ryuzaki." Setelah beberapa detik yang hening, suara bening Light memecah keheningan itu.

"Ya, Light-kun?"

"Apa kau memang seperti ini?"

"'Seperti ini' bagaimana?" Ryuzaki memiringkan kepalanya perlahan. Menatap Light dengan mata besarnya yang seolah mampu menelan Light saat itu juga. Light segera mengusir pemikiran absurdnya itu.

"Ya begini … terjaga setiap tengah malam … apa kau tidak pernah istirahat, Ryuzaki?"

"Tentu saja pernah, Light-kun … semua orang butuh istirahat."

"Lalu kapan tepatnya kau istirahat? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tidur saat siang, dan bahkan sekarang, kau masih terjaga." Kejar Light. Ia terlanjur penasaran dengan sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Cara saya beristirahat berbeda dengan orang biasa, Light-kun …" kedua ujung bibir pucat Ryuzaki tertarik menyamping. Tipis. Hanya segaris senyuman yang sangat tipis. Light tidak menyadarinya.

"Umm … Oke. Jadi kau tidak beristirahat seperti aku dan yang lainnya beristirahat."

"Benar, Light-kun …"

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu beristirahat?" tanya Light sembari menyeruput tehnya lagi. Ryuzaki mendelik menatap Light. Light sedikit merasa risih dipandangi oleh sepasang mata yang serasa menyedotnya masuk ke dalam lubang hitam dan mampu membuatnya berpindah dimensi. Namun, Light kemudian menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya sepasang mata manusia. Lagi, Light mengusir pemikiran irasionalnya tentang mata Ryuzaki.

"A-apa?" tanyanya, ketika Ryuzaki memandanginya semakin lekat.

"Light-kun ingin tahu bagaimana cara saya beristirahat?"

"Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku bertanya, Ryuzaki …?"

"Untuk apa Light-kun bertanya seperti itu?" Ryuzaki mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Light.

"Tidak ada tujuan apa-apa. Memangnya salah kalau aku menanyakan itu padamu?"

"Bohong."

"Apa?" Light memicingkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Light-kun berbohong."

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuzaki?"

"Pasti Light-kun ingin mengetahuinya, supaya Light-kun dapat menyerang saya ketika saya tengah istirahat. Iya, 'kan?"

Light terperangah. "Dan atas alasan apa aku ingin menyerangmu?"

"Tentu saja karena Light-kun adalah Kira."

"Bloody hell, Ryuzaki! Tidak bisakah kau melupakan tuduhanmu itu sebentar saja?" suara Light meninggi.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan kewaspadaan kita turun, Light-kun. Terutama ketika kita tahu musuh tepat berada di depan kita."

"Dan bolehkah aku tahu siapa musuh yang kau maksud, detektif?" tanya Light sarkastis.

"Tentu saja itu kau, Light-kun …"

"…"

"…"

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 02.10 a.m]**

"**K**enapa kau yakin sekali kalau Kira itu aku?"

"Tentu saja karena intuisiku berkata demikian, Light-kun …"

"Oooh~ benarkah?" Light mengerling Ryuzaki dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ya. Instingku tidak pernah salah, Light-kun …"

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau selalu benar?"

"Saya bilang kalau saya tidak pernah salah."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Tentu tidak, Light-kun. Kedua kalimat itu sangat berbeda."

"Baik. Bisa beri tahu aku dimana letak perbedaannya?"

"Apa seorang Yagami Light terlalu malas berpikir sampai harus menanyakan hal sesederhana itu?"

Telak. Light terkena pukulan telak.

"Baik. Yang orang Jepang disini adalah aku, Ryuzaki."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Jadi aku yang lebih mengerti tentang bahasa Jepang dibanding kau."

"Apa orang dari negara lain tidak boleh mengerti Bahasa Jepang?" mata hitam Ryuzaki kembali menantang Light.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku menggunakan Bahasa Jepang seumur hidupku, Ryuzaki."

"Tapi itu tidak membuat Light-kun lebih mengerti Bahasa Jepang daripada saya, 'kan?"

"Jadi sekarang kau mau bilang kalau kau lebih paham Bahasa Jepang dibandingkan aku?"

"Saya tidak bilang begitu, Light-kun …"

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud, Ryuzaki …?" Light sedikit mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun tak lama kemudian merapikannya lagi.

Hening. Ryuzaki tidak menjawab. Light menatap sosok pucat di sampingnya dengan tatapan lelah dan frustasi.

"Hey, lalu kapan biasanya kau beristirahat?" Light memutuskan kembali ke topik awal.

"Lihat, Light-kun menanyakannya lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya begitu …?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau jawab pertanyaanku, Ryuzaki?"

"Karena saya tidak mau."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

Hening lagi. Tidak ada suara apapun di sekeliling mereka. Bahkan suara hujan pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Light-kun?"

"Hn."

"Hujannya sudah reda. Light-kun bisa pulang sekarang." Ujar Ryuzaki ringan.

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan kau masih bersikeras menyuruhku pulang? Yang benar saja …" Light berseru.

"Bukankah Light-kun tidak bisa pulang karena hujan? Sekarang hujannya sudah reda, jadi Light-kun bisa pulang."

"Oh, terimakasih, Ryuzaki. Aku terharu atas perhatianmu." Ucap Light sarkastis.

"Sama-sama, Light-kun."

"Astaga, Ryuzaki!" Light berseru gemas. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri jika saja ia tidak ingat hal itu akan membuatnya nampak bodoh.

"Hm?" Ryuzaki hanya menoleh sekilas kemudian sibuk melahap strawberry shortcake-nya yang tadi sempat dilupakan.

"Kau benar-benar menganggap itu sebuah pujian?"

"Tentu saja iya, Light-kun. Atau Light-kun memiliki maksud lain di balik kalimat tersebut?"

"Oh, tidak … Tentu saja aku benar-benar memujimu." Light menyerah. Ia meneguk teh-nya yang mulai mendingin dengan kasar.

"Jadi … apa Light-kun akan pulang sekarang?" Ryuzaki bertanya dengan nada yang sangat aneh di telinga Light. Namun ia tidak memusingkan hal itu. Light mengacuhkan pertanyaan detektif—yang dia akui—hebat itu.

.

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 02.28 a.m]**

**L**ima menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Bukan keheningan yang sama ketika Ryuzaki masih sendiri di ruangan itu. Hening kali ini … berbeda. Tapi Ryuzaki tidak tahu dimana letak perbedaannya. Hening kali ini terasa sedikit… menenangkan…

Pada menit keenam, Light beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ryuzaki melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa Light-kun—" belum selesai kalimat itu dilontarkan, Light sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak, Ryuzaki. Aku bukan ingin pergi tidur. Dan aku juga tidak berniat pulang tengah malam begini, asal kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin ke dapur untuk membuat teh lagi."

"Lalu … setelah itu … apa Light-kun akan kembali ke sini?"

"Hn." Bukan jawaban itu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Light, namun ia paham Ryuzaki mengerti artinya.

"Kalau begitu … tolong bawakan saya dango dan blackforest yang ada di lemari es, Light-kun …"

Light tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu, hampir mencapainya ketika ia mendengar Ryuzaki menggumam dengan nada yang sangat aneh. Nada yang belum pernah didengar Light sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih, Light-kun …"

.

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 02.42 a.m]**

**S**uara kecipak air teh dalam cangkir Ryuzaki terdengar lagi. Tentu saja karena si empunya kembali memasukkan berbalok-balok gula ke dalam tehnya—yang sebenarnya sudah amat sangat manis.

Light menggeleng, setengah takjub, setengah heran.

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa hidup setelah mengkonsumsi gula sebanyak itu setiap harinya." Celetuk Light.

"Ho~ Apa Light-kun ingin saya mati?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Cobalah, Light-kun …" Ryuzaki menyodorkan piring kecil berisi potongan blackforest yang tampak menggiurkan—di mata Ryuzaki. Light terdiam sejenak. Tenggelam dalam euforianya sendiri tentang jalan pikiran Ryuzaki. Mengapa tiba-tiba makhluk di hadapannya ini melakukan hal absurd seperti itu?

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis, Ryuzaki …" Light menangkap sedikit perubahan pada air muka Ryuzaki.

"Baiklah. Ini pengecualian …" ujar Light sambil meraih malas piring yang kembali disodorkan Ryuzaki dengan antusias.

"Jika aku mati setelah memakan ini, aku pastikan kau orang pertama yang akan arwahku datangi, Ryuzaki …"

"Terimakasih, Light-kun. Tapi Light-kun tidak akan meninggal hanya dengan memakan sepotong kue …"

Light ragu-ragu memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Ryuzaki—yang entah mengapa—terlihat tegang dengan mata hitamnya yang mendelik.

Manis.

Rasanya manis sekali ketika coklatnya lumer di dalam mulut Light.

Tapi yang Light rasakan sedetik kemudian adalah rasa eneg yang menyebar ke seluruh saluran pencernaannya.

Terlalu manis. Blackforestnya terlalu manis.

Light buru-buru meraih cangkir tehnya dan meneguk cairan coklat transparan di dalamnya dengan terburu-buru.

Mata Light melirik Ryuzaki yang masih setia berjongkok di singgasana sambil menatap Light dengan ekspresi bingung yang sedikit aneh. Tentu saja aneh. Seumur hidupnya, Light belum pernah melihat makhluk di depannya ini mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kenapa … reaksi Light-kun seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa." Light menjawab pelan. Merasa bersalah karena—mungkin—telah membuat Ryuzaki tersinggung.

"Oh." Ryuzaki bergumam tidak jelas, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan balok gula dan cangkir tehnya.

Light terdiam. Apa dia benar-benar membuat Ryuzaki tersinggung?

Hey, tapi Ryuzaki yang memaksanya memakan blackforest itu! Oke, Ryuzaki tidak pernah memaksanya, tapi tetap saja dia yang menyuruh Light memakannya. Light larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Oi, Ryuzaki …" panggil Light pelan. Ryuzaki menoleh.

"Ya, Light-kun?"

"Sekarang gantian kau yang harus mencoba ini, Ryuzaki," Light menyodorkan cangkir tehnya—ya, cangkir tehnya—yang telah kembali penuh dengan teh lagi—tentu saja karena baru diisi lagi—kepada Ryuzaki.

"Tapi saya sudah punya teh sendiri, Light-kun."

"Tapi itu 'kan tehmu. Kau harus mencoba tehku, Ryuzaki."

"Itu sama-sama teh, Light-kun …"

"Oh, ayolah … Kau harus bersikap adil, Ryuzaki …"

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang Light-kun mau." Ryuzaki meraih cangkir teh yang disodorkan Light padanya. Light tersenyum tipis.

Satu tegukan. Light masih tersenyum tipis. Satu tegukan lagi. Satu lagi. Tegukan keempat. Ryuzaki terus meminum cairan di cangkir tersebut sampai habis seluruhnya.

Light terdiam memandang Ryuzaki. Menanti reaksi Ryuzaki dengan wajah sedikit tegang. Hey, ini pertama kalinya Light melihat Ryuzaki mengkonsumsi makanan yang tidak manis. Tentu saja Light tidak memasukkan zat glukosa apapun ke dalam tehnya—dia tidak suka manis, ingat?

Sudah lewat beberapa detik sejak Ryuzaki menghabiskan secangkir teh buatan Light.

"Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki bergeming.

"Hey, Ryuzaki …" Light menyentuh pelan bahu pria di depannya.

Ryuzaki masih tepat pada posisinya. Light tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena posisinya sedikit membelakangi Light.

"Ryuzaki!" Light sedikit berseru, mengguncang bahu kurus Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menoleh sedikit dengan gerakan yang dramatis.

"Tidak enak. Tidak enak, Light-kun …"

.

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 03.08 a.m]**

**S**ungguh, rasanya Light ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi aneh yang terlihat sangat aneh jika itu tertempel di wajah Ryuzaki yang sudah aneh itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, kegelian Light tidak dapat ditahannya lagi. Sebuah senyum geli terpampang di wajahnya, membuat wajah itu semakin rupawan.

"Light-kun …" Ryuzaki memasang tampang horror disertai dengan suara yang—diusahakannya—terdengar mengerikan. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Light semakin ingin tertawa.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf, Ryuzaki. Tapi, oh … kau harus lihat mukamu sendiri tadi." Senyum Light semakin lebar.

Ryuzaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari Light yang masih sibuk menahan rasa gelinya. Wajah Ryuzaki yang—menurutnya—sangat aneh itu tidak dapat langsung hilang begitu saja dari ingatannya.

"Light-kun …" Ryuzaki mendesis.

"Hmfftt … Oke, oke. Maaf, maaf." Light akhirnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Saya tidak menertawakan Light-kun ketika Light-kun mencicipi teh saya tadi." Ujar Ryuzaki lirih.

Light terkesiap. "He? Maksudmu aku juga mengeluarkan ekspresi sepertimu tadi?"

"Bahkan lebih buruk, Light-kun …"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku kalau begitu …"

"Ya, Light-kun."

"He? Apanya yang 'ya', Ryuzaki?"

"Ya. Saya memaafkan Light-kun."

"S-semudah itu?" Light membelalak, namun sejurus kemudian tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Ryuzaki." Ujar Light pendek. Namun di matanya terpancar ketulusan.

"Aneh."

"He? Aku mengucapkan 'terimakasih' dan itu aneh bagimu? Kau yang aneh, Ryuzaki!"

"Bukan, Light-kun … Bukan kata 'terimakasih'-nya yang aneh. Tapi nada Light-kun ketika mengucapkannya."

"Oh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

"Semuanya memang terserah saya, Light-kun …"

"Tidak juga, Ryuzaki."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Oh …"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Ya, Light-kun?"

"Aku baru saja menertawakanmu dan sekarang kau bersikap seolah kau tidak dipermalukan sama sekali tadi?"

"Bukankah saya sudah memaafkan Light-kun?"

"Semudah itukah?"

"Ya. Tapi mungkin tidak di saat yang lain nanti."

Entah mengapa Light merasa perkataan Ryuzaki tadi memiliki kesungguhan. Light merasa dia akan benar-benar berbuat kesalahan pada Ryuzaki. Astaga, bahkan sekarang Light merasa bersalah atas kesalahan yang belum diperbuatnya.

Sayangnya, Light belum cukup tahu bahwa insting Ryuzaki memang tidak pernah salah.

"Baik …" Light menggantung kalimatnya.

"Light-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah Light-kun mengantuk?"

"He? Aku baru saja bangun beberapa jam yang lalu, tidak mungkin aku mengantuk lagi sekarang, Ryuzaki …"

"Oke." Ryuzaki menjawab pendek. Lagi, nada aneh itu terdengar melalui telinga Light.

.

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 03.15 a.m]**

"**M**enurut Light-kun, apa ada hal yang tersembunyi dari balok-balok gula ini?"

Light terdiam sesaat. Masih bingung mengapa Ryuzaki tiba-tiba membahas hal aneh seperti itu.

"Ya, tentu saja." Akhirnya Light memutuskan menjawab. "Gula-gula itu mengandung banyak zat glukosa berbahaya yang dapat membunuhmu suatu saat nanti."

"Naik tiga persen, Light-kun …"

"Hah? Ap-apa? Astaga, Ryuzaki!"

"Light-kun ingin saya mati?"

Light menghela nafas dan memutar kedua organ indah yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya—menunjukkan bahwa dia bosan.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran negatif sih, Ryuzaki? Aku 'kan hanya mengingatkanmu."

"Saya bukannya berpikiran negatif, Light-kun. Saya hanya menerima segala kemungkinan yang ada."

"Oh, jadi kau pikir menuduh rekan kerjamu sebagai makhluk biadab yang bernama Kira itu bukan suatu pikiran negatif?"

"Sama sekali bukan, Light-kun."

"Baik. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang Kira itu adalah kau, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki berjengit tidak terima. "Apa Light-kun punya bukti?"

Light menyeringai. "Dan apakah kau juga punya bukti otentik, pak detektif?"

"Saya hanya bekerja berdasarkan insting. Intuisi saya yang terbaik."

"Begitupun aku." Light menyeringai.

"Tapi saya pasti mampu membuktikan apa yang telah saya katakan."

"Begitupun aku." Light kembali menyeringai tipis.

"Berhenti mengikuti ucapan saya, Light-kun …" ujar Ryuzaki lirih. Tapi Light mampu menangkap nada jengkel dari suaranya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Light-kun melakukannya."

"Apa kau punya bukti, Pak Detektif?"

"Tidak. Tapi saya punya saksi."

"Baik."

"Light-kun benar-benar melakukannya tadi."

Light benar-benar menikmati raut jengkel yang jarang sekali ditampakkan Ryuzaki. Benar-benar keajaiban. Sudah berapa kalikah Light melihat ekspresi Ryuzaki yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya sebelumnya? Ayolah, bahkan kita semua pun rela menukar apapun untuk dapat melihatnya.

Light meneruskan hobi barunya—mengerjai Ryuzaki.

"Tadi? Kapan kah tepatnya?"

"Tadi. Sekitar satu menit empat puluh lima detik yang lalu." Sahut Ryuzaki mantap.

"Tapi aku tidak meniru ucapanmu, Ryuzaki. Kalimat yang kukatakan jauh berbeda dengan kalimat yang kau katakan sebelumnya."

"Ya. Tapi kalimat yang Light-kun katakan sarat akan makna peniruan."

"Ha? Dan apakah itu 'makna peniruan'? Light tersenyum mengejek. Ia benar-benar geli sekarang.

"Light-kun bilang Light-kun mengerti Bahasa Jepang."

"Oh, Ryuzaki, selama sembilan belas tahun aku ada di dunia ini, aku belum pernah mendengar apa itu 'makna peniruan'? Itu hal ter-absurd yang pernah kudengar darimu."

Light benar-benar menikmati perasaan geli yang merambati perutnya saat ini. Rasanya hangat. Biasanya selalu Light yang dipermainkan oleh Ryuzaki. Tapi sepertinya, Dewa-dewa sedang berbaik hati padanya, begitu pikir Light.

Benar sekali, Light. Dan sayangnya, hal itu akan berlangsung sampai tahun-tahun ke depan, asal kau tahu.

"Light-kun menertawakan saya lagi." Ryuzaki cemberut. Itu yang sempat ditangkap mata hazel Light. Karena seper dari sepersekon detik kemudian, bibir Ryuzaki kembali datar, begitupun dengan ekspresinya.

Light menganggap itu sebagai ilusi dari rasa geli dan senangnya.

.

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 03.26 a.m]**

"**B**erhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Light-kun. Itu menjengkelkan."

Bukan keinginan Light untuk terus tersenyum konyol seperti itu. Hanya saja, saat ini otot-otot bibirnya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengukir senyum cassanova sedang tidak ingin diajak bekerja sama.

"Oke, oke. Aku sedang berusaha, maaf." Light tertatih-tatih mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ryuzaki masih mampu menangkap rasa geli di ekor mata Light, namun ia membiarkannya.

"Baik."

"He? Kau bilang kau tidak akan memaafkanku semudah itu lagi."

"Itu di saat yang lain lagi, Light-kun …"

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mampu marah lama-lama padaku." Light menyeringai menggoda.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Light-kun …" Ryuzaki mengetuk-ngetuk lirih meja di depannya.

"Bukankah percaya diri itu penting? Tanpa kepercayaan diri kita tidak akan bisa meraih tujuan dengan sempurna."

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Kira, Light-kun." Ryuzaki berujar enteng. "Naik satu persen."

"Lihat! Kau mulai membicarakan hal-hal aneh lagi, Ryuzaki!"

"Saya tidak begitu, Light-kun …"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga berpotensi sebagai Kira, Ryuzaki! Kau juga percaya diri, 'kan?"

"Jangan keluar dari topik, Light-kun."

"Kau—astaga! Kau satu-satunya yang mengalihkan topik, Ryuzaki!" Rasa gemas untuk menjambaki rambutnya sendiri kembali merambati Light. Light meringis menahan gemas.

"Saya tidak melakukannya. Light-kun yang melakukannya."

"…"

"…"

"Tapi kau juga percaya diri, 'kan, Ryuzaki?"

"Saya percaya pada diri saya sendiri, Light-kun …"

"Itu berarti kau juga berpotensi sebagai Kira."

"Saya tidak bilang saya percaya diri, Light-kun …"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya beberapa detik yang lalu—demi Tuhan!"

"Saya hanya bilang bahwa saya percaya pada diri saya sendiri. Sepertinya pengetahuan Bahasa Jepang Light-kun memang lebih rendah dibanding saya."

"Oh—jangan mulai lagi."

"Light-kun yang memulai lebih dulu …"

"Aku—tidak—argh!" Light tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah perlahan.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur." Ujar Light.

"Light-kun pergi karena Light-kun tidak mau mengaku kalah, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengaku kalah, Ryuzaki! Aku tidak kalah!"

"Baik. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Light pun meninggalkan Ryuzaki sendiri di ruangan itu. Sayang sekali, Light tidak tahu kalau pemuda jenius yang istimewa di belakang punggungnya itu tengah menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang bahkan Watari sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Yah, setidaknya, Ryuzaki sudah tidak bosan lagi.

.

~~oOo~~

**[Head Quarter, 03.41 a.m]**

**N**amun Light sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau sejak keluar dari ruangan itu, wajah rupawannya tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Light lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa selega ini. Mungkin ketika ia belum disibukkan dengan segala urusan tentang Kira. Mungkin ketika dulu dia hanya disibukkan dengan urusan kuliah, pergaulan remaja, dan PR adiknya.

Light sendiri heran mengapa ia merasa senang. Ia menikmati setiap topik yang dibicarakannya bersama Ryuzaki—walaupun pada akhirnya, ia selalu kalah dalam argumentasi.

Light menikmati setiap hal yang dibahas dan didebatkannya bersama Ryuzaki, menikmati bagaimana mereka melompat-lompat dari satu hal ke hal yang lainnya secara acak.

Light menikmati bagaimana mereka bertengkar atas hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Benar-benar tidak penting. Dan ketika Light tersadar, ia benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam pertengkaran anak kecil tersebut.

Light menikmati bagaimana ia melihat perubahan drastis pada wajah Ryuzaki—hal yang tidak sembarang orang bisa melihatnya. Light—entah mengapa—merasa beruntung bisa melihatnya.

Light tidak tahu mengapa ia mulai menyukai dan terbiasa dengan hal konyol seperti ini. Mungkin karena di hari biasa, dia tidak akan bisa sebebas ini, membicarakan hal-hal aneh secara acak. Mungkin karena di hari biasa, dia tidak menjadi Light, namun menjadi Yagami Light, anak dari Yagami Soichiro sang kepala polisi, siswa terjenius se-universitas Kanto, bahkan seluruh Tokyo. Light tidak tahu, dan tidak begitu peduli.

Yang Light tahu, ia menikmati masa-masa ketika ia bersama Ryuzaki.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Karena tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana Tuhan mengubah hati manusia, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**End of the story—**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Aaa~ Ini oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Saya mulai mengetik dari siang dan baru selesai pukul setengah sembilan malam._

_Saya benar-benar mencintai setting waktu di fic ini. Di masa ini, seolah-olah, Yagami Light bukanlah Kira yang kejam dan sadis. Yagami Light yang ada di sini adalah Light, teman pertama L. Light yang dengan tulus membantu L untuk menangkap Kira._

_Dan jika Anda semua memperhatikan setiap detil kata di fic ini, pasti reader akan banyak sekali mendapatkan hints-hints Boys Love yang bertebaran. Meskipun, jujur, saya jauh lebih suka melihat Light dan L sebagai sahabat. Tapi, hints itu bisa juga dianggap sebagai strong friendship. Tergantung Anda pilih yang mana ^w^_

_Fic ini absurd. Ya, saya tahu. Tapi, entah mengapa, saya menyukai hal absurd di antara Light dan L. ^^_

_Well,__** your concrit, good critism, and comments will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
